Crystal
by Rhea1305
Summary: A little songfic about Link and Sheik inspired and written around Fleetwood Mac's "Crystal". Sheik loses his memory and Link tries to help him remember everything. It's slash so that means no Zelda-Sheik, it means Male!Sheik. R&R.


**A/N:**This was supposed to start out as a short songfic, but inevitably my creativity got the better of me and it now spans five pages. The song is "Crystal" by Fleetwood Mac and this is about Link and Male! Sheik, which means if you don't like slash or yaoi or whatever you want to call it, don't read it. Any opinions good or bad are welcome, however, flames are not.

Anyhow, enjoy and review. Rhea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ergo, you do not sue.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Crystal**

_Do you always trust your first initial feeling?_

I always did, that's how I chose you. It's how I knew that when Zelda came to me outside the spirit temple, I knew, I knew it wasn't you. It was my first thought, I knew you were real; you were your own person. I knew you loved me.

_Special knowledge, holds truth bears believing_

It was our knowledge of each other that held us together. I knew so much about you, and you about me. I knew about your life growing up in the castle, always following the code you'd been taught, always duty, honour and acceptance. Then I asked the question: what about your heart? I remember that look, I always will, it was one of the few times you weren't wearing your cowl. One of the few times you weren't hiding.

_I turned around and the water was closing all around_

We were in Lake Hylia when I told you I was leaving. I couldn't stay in Hyrule, not after everything I'd gone through, not after I'd had everything taken away from me. My childhood was left within the bowels of the Deku Tree, the fires of the Dodongo's cavern, the deep belly of Lord Jabbu-Jabbu.

I woke up as an adult, as a child in an adult's body. You helped me though, you helped everything fit, you made everything make sense. It was at Lake Hylia I first told you, when I told you that I looked at you as something more than a friend. As more than the companion you were supposed to be. You'd been spending more time with me, waiting outside the temple to make sure I was all right, staying longer before I went in, making sure I was ready to face everything, making sure I was as safe as I could be. You saw me as something more than the "Hero of Time" you saw me for the person I was. The person I am.

_Like a glove, like the love that had finally, finally found me  
_

You gave me so much. You told me that even if you had to go back and wait for me to grow up again you would. You didn't need to though, did you? I told them I wanted to stay an adult; I told the Sages I wanted to stay with you, because I love you.

You came to Termina with me, and battled everything here; the Southern Swamps with the Deku King and his weird poisoned water, to the Snowhead Mountain's to aid the Termina Gorons, to the Great Bay Coast to help the salt-water Zora's. I went to Ikana Canyon alone though, something told me I had to finish this on my own. I told you to wait for me at the Great Bay Coast. I told you not to worry, although I knew you would.

_Then I knew in the crystalline knowledge of you_

Everything was finished, everything was done. I'd defeated the Skull Kid, he was finished. We could go home, to Hyrule, which after everything that'd happened was the only place I wanted to be. I was this thought that drove me on…

_Drove me through the mountains_

Walking down the pass, knowing you were so close, knowing I would be able to see you soon. That I could hold you and tell you I loved you. Stumbling over rocks, catching my scabbard on the mountain side, I walked through the mountains to make it back to the Termina Field.

_Through the crystal like and clear water fountain_

I always loved those fountains at the Western exit of the Clock Tower. They made everything so pretty. It was also a sign that I was close to you, that I was coming home. They held crystal clear water which flowed out, it reminded me of the tears you shed when you thought you'd lost me in the battle with the monster, Ganon. Everything I see reminds me of you.

_Drove me like a magnet, to the sea, to the sea  
to the sea._

Everything drives me like a magnet back to your side. Back to you. I was pushing Epona as much as she would allow, she felt my desperation. She knew how much I wanted to get back to you. She brought me back to you, back to the coast, to the sea; she brought me to the sea.

You were stood knee deep in water, letting it wash over you, like the relief when you saw me alive.

_How the faces of love change, turning the pages_

So much has changed since we first met. I've grown up for one; I'm not a child in an adult's body anymore. I'm a man in a man's body. I know my own mind, I know my duty, I know about honour, I know about acceptance. I've grown up enough to know that the feeling in my chest every time I see you, every time I come back to you isn't just love. It's belonging, it's home.

We've turned so many pages, added so many chapters to the story of you lives….

_And I have changed, oh but you, you remain ageless_

And yet, you're still the same man I fell in love with. I've changed so much and you? You're the same as you always were: stubborn, mysterious, quiet, reserved but loving, caring and sarcastic too. You're everything I've ever wanted and more.

_I turned around and the water was closing all around,_

I came to you, out in the now clear water. The tide was coming in, rising slowly around us, turning slowly orange with the setting sun, casting its glow upon us. I slowly removed your cowl and bandages, letting your shoulder length hair fall out, allowing me to slip my hands between the golden strands, pulling you towards me and kissing you as if I'd not seen you for a life-time.

The sun always made your hair amazing. You said it does the same thing to mine, you said it made me more handsome. As ever, I'd tell you that I thought you were lying and that I wasn't handsome at all. This always made you laugh, and then you'd always, without fail, tell me that I was handsome to you. You said you always told me this, because it made my eyes shine and that was one of your favourite things about me, apart from my selfless disregard for my safety when saving others, you loved my eyes.

_Like a glove, like the love that had finally, finally found me  
_

The water closed in around us, but we didn't move until the last moment possible. We stayed in the water, two lovers locked in an embrace.

You've got to remember this Sheik; you have to, please try and remember. For me, for us, for everything we had, so that we don't lose that, so that I don't lose you. Please Sheik, try, try and remember who I am, what I am to you, try and remember that I love you….please try.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_And then I knew in the crystalline knowledge of you_

I looked over your face, trying to find something familiar, trying to remember something. Then you started telling me about Termina, about the day you came back from Ikana Canyon, and I remembered, I remembered that day. Nothing else, just that day.

I remembered the feeling of relief that swept over me when I saw you and Epona in the distance. I remembered the feeling of your hands in my hair, the tickle of you breath as you kissed my neck. I remembered you. That was enough right then, that was enough…

_Drove me through the mountains_

It was this memory that drove me on, fighting to try and rebuild the past memories. Building upon the slight recollections of days, adventures that we'd had I remembered Death Mountain, not that I called it that. It was the "mountain with the ring of fire". There we were stood outside the crater, staring down the mountain at the village of Kakariko. My village, where my people are from. It was there you said to me,

"I was stood here, in this very spot, when I realised I'd fallen for you. I'd just defeated that dragon thing and I was burned, tired and fed up with life. You came to me here and helped me, healed me. Right then though, I realised it didn't matter what you did, just as long as you came for me."

_Through the crystal like and clear water fountain_

I didn't remember that, the day I came to you on Death Mountain. I had no idea. You took me to the fountains, the fountains in the west of Termina Field. The fountains you'd told me about, I thought I might remember something from them, anything. I stared at the water shooting out of the top; some of the more exuberant drops fell like tears onto the tiled floor around them. Like tears falling from deep blue eyes onto another's hand. I turned to study you and your eyes: deep blue, like the eyes in my memory.

_Drove me like a magnet, to the sea, to the sea  
to the sea… to the sea._

It was this small spark of a memory that drove me forward. It pulled me down to the white sandy beach of the Great Bay. It wasn't the sand I was interested in though. I pushed Alphic, my horse, making him go as fast as he could. If you'd have been on any other horse, on a horse that wasn't Epona you wouldn't have kept up.

You stayed with me as I was drawn to the mass of blue, deep blue water. I was like I was looking into your eyes, staring into deep blue. I leapt off Alphic, and walked into the water, allowing it to rush over my legs and sooth them. I looked out to the horizon, to the point where the sky and the sea became one and I lost all sense of distance.

I remembered then, from the Forest Temple, to the Spirit Temple and the guilt I felt about letting Zelda trick you. I remembered The Southern Swamps and the Snowhead Mountains I even remembered being thrown from my horse, but nothing before I woke up and didn't know you.

I turned to you. You'd followed me in and were stood a few feet away from me, watching me from a distance: waiting, silently hoping something would trigger my memories. You'd been patient too long, I'd left you waiting too long, and I wasn't worth that much in my eyes.

To you I was though, to you I was worth everything.

I never thought I'd be the crystal like fountains of the Termina Field that would pull me here. That it'd be the pull of the deep blue sea, so much like your eyes, that'd make me remember. I took your hand and pulled you close to me. I took your face in my hands, lowering my cowl and whispering, "I remember."

Then I kissed you. Like we had all those months ago. I kissed you as the sun set in the west, casting an orange glow over the sea. I kissed you as the tied moved in around us. I kissed you because I remembered. I'd remembered that I loved you, that you loved me.

I loved you and you loved me. It was crystal clear.

It was that simple

I loved you, I love you. And you? You Link, my Link, you love me too.

Crystal clear.


End file.
